Due to requirements for reducing carbon dioxide emission, various possible ways of generating energy from alternative resources have been discussed in recent times. DE102008031437.4 describes how recyclable energy circuits can be created using alkali metals. These are elaborated in more detail in WO2012/038330 and WO2013/156476. The combustion of electropositive metals such as lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, strontium, barium, and also aluminum or zinc is possible not only in air but also in carbon dioxide (CO2) or water (H2O). Here, the basic chemical substances carbon monoxide (CO) or hydrogen (H2) are formed.
As an alternative, electropositive metals can also react with nitrogen. DE 102014203039.0 describes how the lithium nitride formed can be separated by means of a cyclone after the combustion. However, a subsequent hydrolysis is not considered in detail, although this liberates still considerable quantities of heat (Li3N+3H2O→3 LiOH+NH3−444 kJ). In addition, abrasive particles can get into the expander of the gas turbine in DE 102014203039.0.